fiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw, alias Takeshi, is one of the three secondary villains in animated television horror film My Little Pony: Orange Exorcist and also one of the Shredder's trusted men in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He is voiced by Eric Bauza, who also voiced Snake Eyes' nemesis and rival Storm Shadow in G.I. Joe series and General Ross in Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2009-2012). Biography Tiger Claw, while passing through Ponyville with fellow bikers Portia Gibbons (Grey Delisle) and Baxter Stockman (Phil LaMarr), stops at a convenience store, where he and his friends start harassing two customers named Big Macintosh (Peter New) and his younger sister Applejack (Ashleigh Ball). Grabbing Applejack with Portia, Tiger Claw holds her while Stockman taunts Big Macintosh, making the red stallion grudgingly ask for Applejack's earlier thrown orange wallet back and call him by his nickname Dr. Stockman. When Stockman eventually does give Big Macintosh the orange wallet, Portia and Tiger Claw let Applejack go. Shortly, after having their motorcycles damaged by Applejack as revenge for troubling her and Big Macintosh, Tiger Claw and his companions follow the two siblings to Sweet Apple Acres, where Tiger Claw, keeping a lookout signals for his friends to come out of hiding when the coast is clear. Along with Portia, Tiger Claw begins siphoning gas from Flash Sentry's orange Volkswagen beetle, planning on using the fuel to set the barn on fire. When Portia fills up a canister of gas, Tiger Claw grabs it and heads to the barn, where he finds Stockman, who had earlier wandered off, happily swinging from a suspended rope and pulley on the second floor of the building. Demanding Stockman to come down and help him, Tiger Claw fails to notice Fauntleroy Foster, grab him, take him inside, and kill him in cold blood (off-screen). Going into the barn to look for Stockman, Tiger Claw climbs up onto the second floor and finds Stockman dead, having been pinned to a barn rafter by his throat with a sharp pitchfork. Staring in horror at Stockman's corpse, Tiger Claw is attacked by Fauntleroy, who impales him by his stomach with another sharp pitchfork. After killing Tiger Claw in cold blood, Fauntleroy rolls his corpse onto the bottom floor of the barn and later hangs him upside down from an apple tree. Tiger Claw's corpse, still suspended from the apple tree, is later found by the authorities and taken away by the paramedics. In the deleted scene, Rarity found his bloody corpse tied to a chair in Carousel Boutique. Character relationships *Was pursued and defeated by Flash Sentry (Vincent Tong) in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Considers him to be his foremost enemy. *Hated by Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), Rainbow Dash, Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain), Applejack, Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman), Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Soarin (Matthew Hill), Mr. Carrot Cake (Brian Drummond), Starlight Glimmer (Kelly Sheridan), Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver), Fleur Dis Lee, Fancy Pants (Trevor Devall), Princess Luna, Princess Cadence (Brittany McKillip), Brae Burn (Michael Daingerfield), Thunder Lane, Double Diamond, Party Favor (Samuel Vincent), Spike (Cathy Weseluck), Coco Pommel, Spitfire, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider throughout the rest of the series. *Killed by Sunset Shimmer in her own ending. *Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, and Shining Armor tracked him down in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. *Harbors a deep grudge against the Stallion Six in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak. Quotes *That was quite entertaining. You have done well. (spoken before fighting the player in a cinematic sequence) *This will be my first battle in ages. (spoken before fighting the player in a cinematic sequence) *You are a worthy opponent. (spoken before fighting the player in a cinematic sequence) *Strong one, you shall be the sacrifice... of my resurrection! (spoken before fighting the player in a cinematic sequence) *How dare you mock me?! My battle, my resurrection?! (spoken to Sunset Shimmer in her ending) Category:Males Category:Characters